


Tempus Fugit

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Growing Up Together, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't change the past. But we can change the future."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. take me back to the start ("The Scientist")

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: Aline demonstrates an example of the kind of Sad Latin Pun she's capable of. The Latin phrase for "time flies" is more literally translated as "time flees". So. Time flees; so does Reed.


	2. do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong - "Wetsuit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subtext. PAH. this surpassed subtext.


	3. pt 1&2 together




End file.
